Serena
Serena is a Pokémon trainer and Ash's long-lost childhood friend. She remembers Ash from their childhood when the two of them attended the Oak summer camp in Pallet Town. During this time, Serena had fallen and injured her leg; Ash then helped her with her injury, causing Serena to fall in love with him. After seeing Ash on TV, and still having feelings for him, she decided to leave home to reacquaint herself with Ash, and upon doing so, comes along with him on his journey despite having no specified goal. But after experiencing numerous events like the Sycamore summer camp, she learns about Pokémon Showcases from Shauna, and decides to become a Pokémon Performer. Relationships Ash Ketchum: Ever since they were childhoods, Ash saved her by treating her injured knee. Moments later she became in love with Ash. And after she confess her feelings, she became Ash's girlfriend. Clemont: ??? Bonnie: ??? Daphne Blake: She and Daphne have a close bond, but they love fashion and have love interests. Shauna: ??? Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon: She, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon are great friends. Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon: She, Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon are good friends, they love fashion. Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon: She, Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon are good friends. Rika Nonaka & Renamon: She, Rika and Renamon are good friends. Zoe Orimoto: She and Zoe are great friends, they love fashion. Serena's Pokemon * Braixen * Pancham * Sylveon Trivia *She is voiced by Haven Pascall. *Serena is mainly one of Ash's girlfriends in Ash's Adventures, alongside Misty, May, Dawn and Lillie. *Serena will be mentioned by Ash during a conversation with Max Goof in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie and will fully introduce her to him and his father in Pooh's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. *Serena will make a surprise guest appearance at the end of Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *Serena will meet Team Robot in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *In Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical, she and May became rivals over Ash and who will be his girlfriend. *Serena also confesses her love for him possibly in Pokemon XYZ The Series. *In the series, Power Rangers Data Squad, Serena will have a love interest for Robbie in his brave courage and a strong heart. Gallery Young Serena.jpg|Serena as a little girl Serena_(anime_XY).png|Serena's first look 16. Pearl Data Squad Ranger.png|Serena as the Pearl Data Squad Ranger Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Females Category:Childhood Friends Category:Pure of Heart Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Chefs Category:Intelligent characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:In-Love Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Pacifists Category:Peacemaker Category:Singing characters Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Rivals Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Power Rangers Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530) Category:Forgivers Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Riders Category:Girly heroines Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Rainbow Forces Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pokémon characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies